The ground at many cemetery sites is relatively soft and is selected that way so graves can be excavated easily. Soft earth is not suitable to continuously support heavy grave markers. Thus it is not uncommon for settling to occur. This can be a matter of the marker settling evenly below the ground surface, or settling angularly so the marker becomes "out of plumb" and depressed with respect to the level of the surrounding sward. The latter is especially a problem for tall gravestones.
The above situation is unsightly and undesirable for the purchaser of the marker, and for the individuals hired to set the marker. However, there has been no means known to the present inventor, short of extensive excavation and concrete work, for re-leveling settled grave markers.
In the past, various devices have been produced for mounting grave stones to footings. However, these devices do not include readily accessible apparatus that will enable leveling of the marker once settling occurs. A need has remained for a device that can be used both for installation of grave markers, to enable later leveling procedures; and as a tool for leveling an existing in-situ grave marker that has settled.
As will be understood below, the present invention provides a solution to the above problem, by providing a device and process by which new and existing, previously set grave markers can be leveled periodically from above the ground surface using minimal excavation efforts and with common tools, without disturbing the surrounding sward and without leaving any unsightly structure projecting above the marker or footing.